


Dessert (Tony x Reader)

by MaddChaos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your enjoying a bowl of ice cream on the couch, as your licking your spoon clean Tony just so happens to walk into the room. Leave it to Tony for his thoughts to run wild at the very sight of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert (Tony x Reader)

Raking ice cream from the container you filled your small bowl as you shut the container and put it away in the freezer. Slowly you walked towards the couch as you stopped to lean down and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V.

You fell on the cushions with a 'huff'. Vastly bored with everything, you nestled yourself deeper into the couch cushions. Watching the large screen T.V. with no sign of amusement at all. You only continued to glare at the screen as you turned the guide on to try and find something worth viewing for once. If at all possible.

'Can they never put anything on here that is worth watching anymore?!' Your thoughts screamed in sheer annoyance. Sighing deeply in frustration, you rolled your eyes inwardly as you continued to search.

Just as you found a show to watch you placed the remote down beside you as you began to eat and lick the vanilla ice cream off the spoon. Cleaning it with delicately with your tongue, before you lowered your spoon to scoop up another serving.

“Name?” Tony called as he walked into the room. Instantly you flinched as you took the spoon from your lips slowly. Trying to lick away the remains from the metal.

“Hey... Tony” You paused awkwardly.

Tony paused instantly when he saw your lips rake slowly upon the spoon. Gently you began to clear off the Vanilla with your soft lips and tongue. Making sure to consume all of its sweetness, leaving nothing left on the silver utensil.

Quickly Tony shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. Slowly he began to step towards you while never breaking his eye contact with yours. His warm brown eyes barred into your (e/c) intimately as you began to see the depth of his emotions.

“The way you licked that spoon...” Tony paused briefly before turning his gaze away from you swiftly. Suddenly he was at your side and closer to you than he had ever dared to be before.

“Would you ever think of treating me in such a way?” Tony paused slightly before he continued in a darkened and yet seductive voice. “Can I be the one you wish to lick clean?” Tony purred warmly against your ear as he nuzzled your cheek tenderly.

His hot breathe raked gently across your soft jaw line as goosebumps formed amongst your softened skin. Tony's words had lit a fire inside your soul instantly. This feeling drugged your senses almost entirely.

Lovingly his beard stubble graced your face roughly when he leaned into you even closer. Yet you only found this touch more exciting and seductive as he pulled your body against his tightly.

“As well as the only man that will ever taste you, or to be taken by?” Stark's voice rasped roughly within your ears as you took in his passionate words slowly and their meaning.

A blush spread across your cheeks instantly as you turned to look into Tony's warm brown eyes. The same eyes that held yours and reflected the immensity and compassion you felt for him.

“Tony...?” you pause briefly as you gazed deeper into his eyes. “I'm here.” He whispered softly as you wrapped your hands tightly around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, you finally started to return to you sense's as you begrudgingly pulled back from Tony's intoxicating lips. Gasping desperately for air as your lips left his, heat still dwelling thickly in the air around you and him.

Only now did you realize that Tony had literally stole the breathe from you without notice. You could finally conclude that he would be the only one to complete you as none had ever been able to do before. All these wasted moments and years would end now, it was time to tell him your true feelings. Those emotions you had tried so desperately to keep from him all this time.

'Tony.' you whispered in solace, leaning slowly towards him.

“Always and forever, we shall be together?” You asked in a whisper, gently in his right ear. Slowly you began caressing your hands gently along his soft scalp. His dark brunette hair was soft and yet still slightly course within the grasp of your palms.

Tony pulled back slightly from your touch, only to lock his lips desperately onto yours with an immense strength. The smirk never left his lips as he basked in the words you had uttered only moments before.

“Forever” He whispered softly against your lush longing lips.

Tears dared to breach your eyes at his word soaked in. The only thing Tony could manage to do next was to consume your lips once again, in a longing lust. Abruptly he began to push you backwards until he had you pinned against the wall. The only sound in the room was the thud of your back connecting with the living room wall.

His lips fell slowly towards your neck as he began suckling greedily at your skin. His teeth raked against your collar bone next which only elected a stifled moan from your lips.

“Promise me?” He muttered lustfully against your collar bone. His hot breathe panted lustfully amongst your skin as he tried to regain himself once more

“Promise what?!” You gasped breathlessly as his lips began to massage your shoulder and neck methodically, his tongue raking in a needing motion against you.

“To never leave me.” Tony answered as he gasped against the soft and sensitive skin near your shoulder to await your response.

“I Swear.” Your voice called, laced with lust and love. Never would you two be apart, no matter the cost.

You could not have imagined a better treat, or blessing in your life. Tony was truly your just dessert's.


End file.
